Spoiled brat
by LittlePackofAngst
Summary: "Do not look for problems if you are not willing to abide by the consequences." The man said in a mellow and soft voice. These caused strong chills that ran through her entire spine. The girl was very aware of the untimely position they were in. "Why the hell were you stealing candy from my office, Ackerman?" Rivamika Oneshot.


Hi! Well, first of all this story was written in spanish, but I decided to translate it into English, this Is the first story I've ever written/translated (Yay!). So I'm very sorry if anything is misspelled.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"What's wrong with you?" The man asked.

The girl put her lips together in a single line, mentally debating whether to ask him or let the situation pass and go.

The meeting finished 5 minutes ago and she was still standing there.

In the middle of his office, dressed as always.

"Sir, if I may ask. What are those?"

Levi omitted any sign that reflected annoyance on his face, just as he was used to. He didn't like people to stick their noses with his personal stuff, especially in his office, because it was where he possessed things like that the most. Apart of his room, of course.

But she hadn't pointed out anything that was very personal. Not at all. Levi followed the signal and noticed how the girl had been distracted by the colors of her aniseed candy jar. These were delightful and fancy within the walls and had been a gift from Pixis for him and Erwin, long ago.

"Those are sweets." The captain replied dryly. "Now you can go ..."

"Sweets? It's like what people call chocolate?" The girl interrupted.

Levi was so close, so close to kick Ackerman away for interrupting him that way. However, the girl was quick and immediately realized her fault.

"Sorry Captain. That was all I had to say, I will proceed to retire." The girl saluted and turned around, looking for a way out.

"Ackerman." Levi called him. "Come here a moment."

"Yes sir?"

Levi didn't ignore the question.

_"It's like what people call chocolate?"_

"At what age did you enter the regiment?" He questioned with interest.

The girl was surprised by this. But answered anyway.

"At 12."

Another lost childhood, that would explain a lot.

"And your parents?"

"..."

Levi noticed how her gaze hardened at the question, so he did not insist on knowing the answer that was already obvious.

"Yes, chocolates are also classified as sweets." He finally replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And he swore he saw something like a blush on his subordinate, causing him to grin internally at how rare it was to see any emotions in the girl's face.

It was cute.

.

* * *

.

"You want me to do what?" The girl asked with surprise and a slight trace of indignation directed at her superior.

The man stared at her with annoyance and remained silent. By that implying that he wouldn't repeat his punishment.

So Mikasa looked forward as she cursed her captain. In her right hand she had a bucket filled with resin and the other with a rag and a few cloths.

"That happens to you for daring to steal in this institution. Even more for trying to steal from me."

"This is too much for something so minimal, you wouldn't even have noticed."

"But I did, so you better start before I also force you to clean the barracks of male recruits." The major threatened.

The girl went into the long room seconds later in silence and with a sour face, but not wanting to alter the little man more than he already was.

"Start by moving the beds and group them together so you can clean more easily, girl." Levi told her once he realized that the girl was going to start in the middle of the room. The man sighed and touched his brow slightly a bit disturbed by the ineptness that the girl acted in front of something so simple. "And don't even think about starting to apply the resin on the wood without first having swept all the dust that you damn little piles accumulate here."

She stopped and tensed her back completely, closed her eyes and began counting to 10 while inhaling and exhaling at the same time. She was close to broke the promise she made to Armin about not being so temperamental with the captain.

"Yes, sir." She muttered as she addressed him by his rank.

She started by setting the utensils aside and moved forward to move the beds to the bottom of the hut. Luckily for her, the girls have normal beds instead of bunks because there were so few who entered each recruit promotion annually.

One after another she pushed.

She still felt that little itch of rage inside of her. What she was doing was really unfair. And even more than that, it was simply ridiculous. That man insisted on being a bitter jerk, but she supposed that, in part, in a very minimal part, she deserved it for trying to get something that didn't belong to her in the first place.

"So much talent wasted in such an idiotic person." She heard him behind, and it made her give a little jump. Startled.

Oh, but that was the last straw. The girl pushed hard on the bed she had been moving. Making cot with cot collide and make a loud noise. She advanced to the man facing him and took him by the collar of his cravat. Levi could feel how the girl lifted him tightly and he was suspended in the air a few centimeters. The tips of his shoes being the only thing touching the ground.

She was breathing hard and Levi could smell all her natural scent.

"I'll give you 3 seconds to run, you damn brat."

Mikasa approached him, still holding him by her grip and whispered with anger in his ear.

"Try me."

Oh. She was more than dead by now.

Levi took her wrist in a rapid movement and exerted pressure as he twisted it, bringing her arm behind her back.

The young woman didn't have time to defend herself. No. She hadn't even blinked when the man carried all his weight on her, taking her to the ground and he falling over her body.

She hit her face directly on the wooden floor, his chin and chest taking much of the damage.

"Don't look for problems if you are not willing to abide by the consequences." The man said in a soft, mellow voice. That caused strong chills that ran through her entire spine.

The girl was immediately aware of the position they were in. To be such a small man, he was heavy.

"Sir ..." She said trying to get up, her arm still bent hard against her back. It was an awkward position for her. All the anger went away in a second. Her attempt to recover her dignity a little died when Levi Ackerman lowered his pelvis tightly, pressing her butt against him, causing her to hit the ground again.

"I'm not done with you yet, Ackerman." Humanity strongest told her. The man gave another push and Mikasa felt ... absolutely everything.

Her soul went out through her mouth_. Humanity strongest_. She never thought that title would sound so good in her head. She kicked herself mentally when she discovered that this caused a great heat to accumulate on her face ... and in her thighs.

Oh no.

No no no no.

_\- Don't you dare to enjoy this. -_ She threatened herself.

"S... sir." She was completely distressed. Her voice sounded as if there was no air left in her lungs. And this was partly true ... Haven't I already said that the man weighed too much?

Every movement she made to try to get out of there made the friction more intense.

"Don't move..." Said the Captain, with a little more authority in his voice. The girl stopped immediately, feeling his pressure hard at her butt.

"Now tell me, why the hell were you stealing candy from my office, Mikasa Ackerman?"

.

* * *

.

So much was the bad luck for both soldiers that just through the door a completely random girl from the 104th promotion entered.

Mikasa didn't know her name. But was sure the girl knew hers.

The girl turned red at the sight of them, and before leaving hurriedly she released an apology and Mikasa swore she saw a side smile form on her face once she crossed the door.

The girl soon spread her discovery like a plague.

Now, a week later, Mikasa was trying to avoid everyone who threw absurd comments or give her burlesque glances without regard. But, above all, she tried to avoid Captain Levi at all costs. She felt so ashamed of what happened. She didn't even understand for herself why she didn't try harder to avoid the encounter. However, Mikasa realized that she didn't want to forget what happened. So, during the following days, or rather, the following nights, she began trying to discover what all the thing was about.

She tried something she heard before, what girls and even boys would usually do at this age, but that never actually got her attention. She started pressing her fingers on the cloth over her thighs. She'd given a slight startle when she noticed how sensitive that area felt. And was surprised at how strange her body could be. Mikasa had obviously touched that area before, but she had never done so with this intention, much less thinking about a situation like the one she lived with the older man.

She realized something at that moment, on how much of a crush she had on Levi even before their encounter. It was weird, realizing something so suddenly, but it was true and wasn't able to put a finger on it till now. She realized how much she started to enjoy his company, and how much she wanted him to notice her improvements, or just notice her.

She recognized that maybe… maybe she didn´t stole for Eren, after all.

\- _You're overthinking it._ – She thought after a few seconds.

She gave up after half an hour. The feeling was good, but it wasn't the same, there was a point where she knew something should happen, but she just couldn't get there. She knew exactly what she needed, and was so scared of thinking about him in that way and at the same time intrigued and excited. It was something brand new for her.

And because of this, her spirits reached the floor and was very frustrated.

The following days were even more terrible in terms of how she managed to survive the inconsequential jokes that the recruits launched when they saw her enter or leave any place she went. It was already becoming unbearable.

She had to give credit to the girl who discovered them, though. She had guts to go against the 2 strongest people in the scouts. But while the captain couldn't do anything about the situation or to her, with Mikasa it wasn't the same.

This is how Mikasa managed to make her way to spar with the girl in the close combat practice.

After that, nobody said a word again. Not in front of her at least.

Another very different thing was to get Eren off, who didn't stop suffocating her with so many questions.

"Nothing happened, Eren." She told him one afternoon after training. Rolling her eyes and trying to breath normally and not showing her annoyance at one of the most important person in her life.

"That's not what everyone is saying."

The girl turned quickly to face him, forgetting completely what she was thinking about him seconds ago. Eren stopped his march before hitting his best friend with his body.

She brought one of her fingers to his chest and pushed him.

That would definitively leave a bruise.

She was completely serious and not given a clue of her feelings, but Eren was aware that he had screwed everything up. Not many times the girl directed her anger at him. In fact, he was sure that, in his entire life, this was like the third time she did it.

"There's nothing to discuss, did you hear me?" The boy nodded quickly. His green eyes reflecting fear. "If it wasn't because you wanted to know what those colored things were in the midget's office, none of this would have happened."

"Hey! I didn't send you to do anything."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. Like wanting to say _\- Are you kidding me?_ -

"You sent Armin."

"Yes, but I knew he wouldn't do it. I didn't think you two would take what I said so seriously."

"You know how he is, Eren. And it was just because that day was your birthday, he really wanted to do it."

_\- And I wanted too. -_ The girl thought.

"Geez, I'm sorry then Mikasa. Don't…"

"Ackerman! Jeager!" They heard the unmistakable voice of the captain behind them. "Two meters apart, now!"

Both teenagers tensed and jumped in opposite directions.

Mikasa could feel the suffocating heat on her face. She was sure it was as red as a tomato.

The man had surprised them quite close and Mikasa was very nervous about this.

The captain walked in front of them, stopping right next to Mikasa, very close to her, allowing the girl to smell his perfume.

Eren looked surprised. Even realized how close the man had stood before her and it was evidently longer than necessary.

"Sir?" The boy began, obviously seeing with discomfort how the man he admired was bothering his sister.

"Both, to my office. Now." He said, still looking directly at Mikasa before turning around and leaving the girl with her heart in her throat and Eren completely out of his mind.

.

* * *

.

Eren was nervously confused.

In front of him was Levi Ackerman extending his hand.

"Take this before I regret it you little piece of shit."

The boy rushed to take whatever the man was giving him.

Mikasa, who had so far had her eyes straight ahead, turned them to see what was happening.

Eren's eyes were bright, and he had a small smile on his face. He looked at the captain again and again as he looked up and down from his hand to his face. Unable to believe that was happening.

The man turned around, going to his desk, put his hand in the jar and took out another handful of anise sweets. He turned to Eren and held out his hand again.

"And take these to Arlet." Levi told him. "You can retire."

The boy made the corresponding greeting and prepared to leave the room with a dumbfounded face. Mikasa would scold him later, because, first of all, the boy had completely forgotten about her and, second, the fact that she was with the man who had put her in all this mess, all alone.

_\- Geez, thank you, Eren._ \- She thought sarcastically.

The man turned his back to her. And after a few moments in silence, Mikasa thought that her captain really had nothing else to discuss with her, so she made the official salute with a little disappointment, not really caring if Levi saw her do it. And began to retire.

"Where do you think you are going, Ackerman? I'm not done with you yet."

The girl stopped immediately with a jumble of sensations at her stomach level and turned to see him. The man was a little more than a meter from her.

"I can't believe you stole for that brat, Ackerman. I thought you smarter."

She looked down in embarrassment. He understood that the man had heard the conversation they had.

"I'm sorry sir."

Silence took over the place. Only the calm breaths of both were heard.

Oh. And the busy heartbeats of a nervous and hormonal teenager.

Nothing that couldn't be fixed by Levi.

"It was not right what I did the other day, Ackerman ..." the man began to say. "And I regret it."

She knew she should feel relieved or angry at those words. Either emotion would have been fine. Mikasa knew it should be like that.

But.

But it was not like that.

It felt horrible. It was disappointing and made her heart get a sharp stab.

Even so, she wouldn't say anything against him.

She could say that she hated him because what he did perfectly can be taken as sexual harassment. But she wouldn't do anything about it, because she didn't take it badly, she would lie to herself if she said she didn't like it.

After all there was a reason that had led her to think about it for so many days.

That lovely encounter.

Mikasa would never say it out loud, but in a way, thanks to him, she could feel little better about herself; she always thought she didn't get anyone's attention. It was a superficial thought and anyone would say it didn't correspond to her. But she was always aware that it's natural to feel attracted to other people. She had felt it in her time for Eren, but that situation was already in the past. She understood with pain that the boy did not feel the same for her.

That was all.

But Captain Levi had shown her, perhaps by accident and with a single act, that there could be other ways to get her heart high in the sky.

She was complete inexperienced and was a little afraid of the subject. But the girl knew that somehow the man had managed to awaken in her a sea of new sensations, and she wanted to go into it to discover it. It was a challenge, a stranger, but intriguing challenge. The younger soldier had only wished to continue exploring it next to him, but after his words, she felt for the second time in her life the bitter taste of rejection.

So she looked down at the floor, unable to hide her disappointment.

But life was full of surprises and adventures; and with what the captain said later, Mikasa understood that she was about to enter the most wonderful one of her life.

"I regret it because that's not the way to start things."

The girl looked at him with eyes almost out of her head.

Had she heard correctly?

"Start...?"

"Here." He interrupted and, without realizing it, the man had a small bag in his hands, and he was giving it to her.

The girl looked surprised, but received the gift before he told her any comment like the one he had told Eren.

Although she doubted it by now.

"It's chocolate." He said. And Mikasa, with all the previous grief out of her being, would swear that she had never heard so much tenderness in his voice.

"Tha... thanks captain, but ..."

The man shortened the distance between them. Mikasa felt all the heat of his body invading her and was already feeling her legs become jelly.

"Don't thank me." She felt his breath crash against her lips. Her heart was in the sky again. "Just don't go and become a spoiled brat with all the candy I'll give you from now on."


End file.
